One Shot: Wrecked and Ruined
A dare from Grenburr to SolZen Premise "Someone gets harassed by a mysterious person who calls themselves "The Guy", to the point where he is driven insane and distrusting towards all his former friends. The Guy has several spies everywhere and they can be anyone, and tracks their actions. It's up to the group of friends to put a stop to The Guy" Characters * The Guy: A suave stranger with seeming supernatural abilities, who is stalking the MC. ** Guylings: Guy's summoned minions, 'men' in black masks and dark suits, they transform into grasshopper themed armored heroes. * The Circle of Friends: A group of friends who all moved to Japan and changed their last names to something Japanese. They are also known as the Circle of Element Warriors. ** Joseph Abe:The MC, who has grown paranoid from The Guy's stalking. He transforms into Armored Hero Blazeman. ** Nicholas Hiiragi: Transforms into Armored Hero Blitzman. Is constantly hitting on women to no success. ** Carlton Minamoto: Transforms into Armored Hero Blizzardman. Is annoyed that his armored form is feminine. ** Niko Taira: Transforms into Armored Hero Boulderman. Has problems as his suits abilities do not match his fighting style. * B-Man: The morphed hero who gave the friends their morphers. Generally stands around on rooftops brooding, or talking to people on the ground while backing the, to look cool. In combat, he actually doesn't have any powers or gimmicks beyond general super strength. He also can't land to save his life. * Kaijin: Random monsters that show up randomly around the city to scare away people before a mask hero comes and stops them. * Special Forces: Teams of Morphed Heroes in color coded outfits, almost always lead by the one in red. They have access to numerous gimmicks such as Mecha that can combine into Super Robots. They generally operate in teams of three or five. ** Red: The leader and most outspoken ** Blue: Red's second-in-command ** Green: Blue's rival for position of second-in-command ** Pink: The token female character. ** Yellow: The tomboy, placed on the team to uphold the image that they are not sexist ** Black: Black is...taciturn. * Pending Pending Appears * Guy Troopers: The transformed state of the Guylings * Edge King: The monster born of the minus energy generated from all the grimdark, brooding edgelord nonsense heroes too common in today's world. Technology * Morphers: Devices used to summon super hero suits. They can come in the form of cellphones, shades, but most commonly belts...which often use the other gimmicks. * Power Armor: Mass produced, easily customizable, likely very illegal, super hero suits summoned by morphers. * Mecha: Generally used by the Special Forces. * Gimmicks: The name given to the numerous toys and gadgets that come with the Morpher system and/or are used with the Power Armors. They are basically extra gadgets or weapons that the system, may or may not revolve around. * Pending Part 1 He was out there he knew it. Joseph peered through the blinds to the street below. There he was, sitting on the side walk, reading a datapad as the hover cars drove by. It was a man in a dark blue shirt, light blue jeans, and a brown jacket hanging from his shoulders, and a fedora, of the same color, on his head. For the past five days, he was there, every morning sitting, waiting and for some reason Joseph felt that he was after him. "You're being paranoid..." said another. Joseph immediately turned around with eyes wide open and nearly frothing, shouted... "I am not!" In the small apartment, decorated with dolls and figurines were three other young men. Each of them wore a color coded shirt, and denim jeans, while Joseph wore a red shirt. "Right..." the one with the blue shirt said. Joseph looked at the others who all had looks of discomfort and doubt on their faces. He sat down on his bed, which he had knelt on to look out the window and put his face in his palms. "You all think I'm crazy..." "What...?" said Nicholas, the blue one, in a painfully terrible attempt to lie. "Of course not buddy, we're just..." "...Worried that you've gone loco..." said Carlton. He wore a purple shirt as he sat with his arms clasped behind his head and elbows pointed into the air. "Damn it, Carlton...!" "Oh please, like you could convince anyone with that tone?" "Guys, let's not fight..." said the one with the brown shirt. He was physically the thinnest of the group. "Shut up Niko...!" the other two barked. Niko hunched over and hung his head down low in shame. "Ugh...sorry..." said Carlton. "Yeah, me too..." said Nicholas "It's just that Nicholas has me in a bad mood when he abandoned me to go chase skirts...!" "Hey, it's every man's right to catch skirts..." "NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF COMBAT!!! Speaking of which..." Joseph looked up. "Who is to say this guy...isn't a Kaijin?" "I already called special forces to investigate..." said Joseph. "And...?" "They showed up, and in five minutes they were there talking, laughing, and I think he got the numbers of the two girl members..." "We need to go and confront him!" shouted Nicholas. Everyone looked at him "Because...we all know that the Special Forces are incompetent...!" "Suuuuuuuure..." said Carlton with thick sarcasm "That's why..." "Uhm..." said Nick "Why not just and confront him?" Joseph and the others looked at him. "And what, give away that I'm onto him?!" "Wait, wait..." said Nicholas "He's right, if we go up to him, then what can he do, either show his hand and his true form, and we blow him up, or we find out you're just being paranoid." "What if he lies and denies it...?" "Oh, well, but we need to at least try first and see if he is lying." "I agree..." said Carlton "for once. It's better than hiding up here." "What does that mean...?" said Joseph with a sneer. "It means you need to take a bath and change your clothes, we're going outside. Or did you forget that we're the..." The three of them stood up and struck poses. "Circle of Element Warriors!" They said together... Joseph just sighed. "Who is that...?" asked Joseph, leaning forward, as he stroked his chin. The group were down the street, looking at their target who was talking to a girl. She was possibly about their age, wearing a large baggy red jacket with reveal shoulders, showing a bright green shirt. She had hair, short on one side and silver, and long on the other, blonde, while her eyes, the left was green, the right was red, and were each surrounded by an amethyst ring. Her asymmetrical appearance was further emphasized by her mix match thigh high socks, her different colored shoes, one a sneaker, and the other a black dress shoe, both with yellow soles, while her skirt was prismatic changing in color and seeming length depending on the angle of the light. "Who knows..." Carlton replied, holding Nicholas by the shirt as he was about to walk off. "That's not why we are here..." Of course Joseph couldn't hear him, he was too focused on her hourglass figure, to pay any sort of attention, and he didn't even care that his shirt ripped. He simply walked over towards her, while the others ran after him. "Well hello there...?" said Nicholas, standing with his back straight and chest puffed out. The girl looked around, her prior cheerful expression was replaced by ice cold annoyance, at having her conversation interrupted. "I'm Nicholas, Nicholas..." He took out his ID and read the name "Hiirage, Nicholas Hiiragi." "Don't you mean, 'Hiiragi, Nicholas'?" she replied annoyed. Only Joseph seemed to hear the echo in her voice, like three people were speaking in unison. "Don't mind him...!" said Carlton "We're here to-" Nicholas elbowed him. "Sonuva..." he grumbled as he fell to his knee paralyzed. "However you wish to say it..." said Nicholas with a very forced smile. "Okay..." the girl replied, clearly far from smitten "How about 'idiot'?" "Yes, that's..." Nicholas caught himself. "What...?" "Or 'creepy', or 'try-hard', or vir-" "I think that's far enough..." said the mysterious stranger, sitting and reading his news from a datapad. "Still the boys didn't come here for you..." The girl looked back at him and then turned back to the boys, send a glare straight at Joseph, who felt a shiver go up his spine. "Yes, I suppose you're right..." She turned back to the strange "See you..." she said as walked off... "Wait...!" said Nicholas as he tried to follow her. The stranger kicked him back when he walked in front of him, sending him flying into his friends. "A gentleman..." he said as the got up, putting down the datapad "...should know when he has overstayed his welcome with a lady." "Who are you?!" asked Carlton. "Forget that, who is she...?" asked Nicholas to the annoyance of everyone else. "That was my boss, and I...I am 'The Guy'..." They gasped. "The Guy...?!" said Joseph. Part 2 Everyone waited with bated breath for what would happen next as Joseph looked at the stranger with look of shock and recognition. "Yes, The Guy, heard of me...?" he asked, with a look of curiosity on his face. "Uh, no actually." "Then why are you gasping and saying my name so dramatically?" The others looked at him. "Uhhh...it's seemed appropriate..." Everyone facepalmed. "Listen, why are you dolts here...?" "What do you mean?!" Joseph shouted. "He wants to know why we're bothering him..." said Carlton, now recovered. "No...what right does he have to be asking that, when he has been stalking me?!" "HE HAS NOT BEEN STALKING YOU!!!" Joseph has been taken back by his snap. "Geez, the guy has a morning routine, he comes here, reads his paper, and waits for his ride, what is so hard to understand about that...?!" "But, you guys..." he replied with eyes beginning to water. "We brought you out here, to knock some sense into you, please explain to him...!" Everyone turned back to The Guy, who had rectangular device that unfolded like a flip phone, with a glass screen on its side. Clearly he was looking at something. "Hmmm...?" he said having been lost in something "What happened...?" "Explain to him you haven't been stalking him." "Oh I haven't..." "See!" "But I do have to kill him now..." "Wait what...?" The group got up. "Yeah I've been here for days now scanning for my target and the readings now seem to be coming from your friend there..." "What?!" "I told you!" shouted Joseph. "SHUT UP!" Was their combined response. "Listen here..." said Nicholas "You are not getting our friend!" He charged and threw a punch, which The Guy caught with his hat before countering with a punch to the jaw. "Ow, ow, daddy..." he said stumbling back. "Look I get that you're friends, but you may want to step aside, for you see, your friend is-" "I don't care what excuse you have...!" shouted Carlton as he helped up Nicholas. "Will you please let me just-" "We are best friends!" shouted Nick with sudden passion "We don't abandon each other!" "Seriously, if you'll just listen..." "We will stop your evil plan!" shouted Joseph who stepped forward. The Guy's eye twitched as his patience seemed to have evaporated. "You know what...." he said "I'm just going to beat you lot up...and get on with my day..." He put on his jacket properly and put away his device as he put on his hat. "What makes you think you can beat all of us...?" "Years of combat training and experience..." he said as he cracked his knuckles. "Oh...scrap..." One after the other, Joseph's friends were thrown across the park, landing in a pile as The Guy held up Joseph by the throat. "Why...?" the young man asked, desperately trying to free himself and failing. "If you have to ask..." The Guy retorted "Then count yourself lucky." A white sparkling aura formed over his hand as he put it in the shape of a blade. "And we can all count ourselves lucky, beast..." "What...?!" "Hold it!" Said a voice. Everyone turned to see what appeared to be a person in a red and black suit with silver boots and gloves with metal plates around them. He had a helmet with black visor and a mouthplate shaped like a pair of lips. Most importantly, was his chest armor, which had a port where his technological badge system was being held, a holster and blaster on his hip. "What do you think you're doing?!" several others appeared, in bolts of lightning that matched their colors, blue, green, yellow, pink and black. "I can explain..." said The Guy "You can explain in prison perpetrator!" All of them took a fighting stance with a 'hiyah' sound. The Guy just dropped Joseph, who crawled of to his friends, and sighed. "Listen, there is a very good explanation, if you would just scan-" With his charged hand, he swatted away the energy bullet, the red one fired his way. "We're the Special Forces Team, we don't listen to villains, we take them down!" the red one shouted. "That sounds like a recipe for police brutality..." The Guy said with annoyance. "Enough talk Kaijin, time to show us your true form!" said the blue one. There was a moment of tense silence, as The Guy stared at them, and then sighed. "So be it..." he took out a square shaped piece of metal, which unfolded into his scanner, which also doubled as phone, as he typed and searched for a specific contact. "Hello...?" he said to someone on the other side "Yeah, it's me, listen...I know...I know, I didn't expect Special Forces to just show up out of the blue..." He turned to them "Hey why are you guys here anyway...?" "We got a call from a concerned citizen of a possible Kaijin in disguise!" said the red one. Everyone immediately turned to Joseph, even his friends how had gotten up and were dusting themselves off. "What?" he replied "I was worried..." "Wow, for once your paranoia did something good." said Carlton. "Right..." said The Guy "So I'm not about to just transform like that in the middle of the city if I don't have to, so can you..." As if stepping through a door, the girl from earlier appeared, clearly not amused, and holding a few objects. With her was a rectangular/oval shaped metal bar, with blue lines around the edge and seems going down and across to divide it into four. She also had what appeared to be a bracer, and several cards, with green, crystal backs. She handed off all of these to The Guy, before turning around and disappearing as easily as she came. "Wait...!" said Nicholas, for which Carlton elbowed him. "Dude, he works for 'her' and she's clearly the one who sent him to attack Joe!" Carlton barked. "But..." "But, what?" "She...hot..." "Ugh..." said the other three. "If that is the case..." said the red one "Then you are coming with us to reveal who your boss is...!" The Guy put on the bracer on his left arm, clearly not caring about what the others had to say. "My boss..." he responded. An Arc popped up on his bracer "Is beyond you lot, beyond your little games, and sent me here to perform a sacred duty. The Joseph boy, must die before he brings calamity." "The only one bringing calamity is you!" shouted the green one. "Boy, you've not seen calamity yet. He held three cards, and through them through the gap of the arch, which immediately glowed a bright white/blue and the bracer shouted. "Realize: Guylings!" The three cards turned into emerald ribbons of energy that rose up, split apart, and came back down as a group of fifteen humanoids. They wore the same outfit as The Guy, but were a darker shade, and their faces were the same white porcelain mask with a single, large blue prismatic eye mark. "Hah, you think underlings can stop us?" said the yellow one "We're Special Forces!" The Guy raised another card, which he threw through the arch, and it became a field of blue/white energy which dissipated as blue rings appeared around the Guylings contracting and morphing into belts. "No..." said Joseph with surprised excitement. The belt buckles, near identical to the belt buckle The Guy held, split open revealing a spinning shining blue wheel. The light was channeled into two rings, one vertical positioned and the other horizontally across their waist, both the same diameter, and both split into two and spun, coming back together where the other circle previously was. During this time, particles gathered and formed shells of light around their bodies, burst open with the circles to reveal power armor. It was similar in appearance to what the Special Forces wore, but layered armor plating running up the back of their arms, and legs and helmets with small V shaped crests between their large almond eyes. Their chest armor was also a three layers of circular plates, while the back looked like black jackets. "Okay, question..." said the Pink one "Why didn't we shoot him while he was doing this?" "Because we're idiots..." said the yellow one. "Hey you said it..." said The Guy. Part 3 What unfolded was a kerfuffle of punches, kicks, flips, backflips, jumps accompanied by random explosions for seeming no reason, and all around violence as the Special Forces took on The Guy's minions. The Guy in turn, turned around to face the four friends, only to see that they had already fled. "Hmph, so they are good at something..." The four friends ran down the alley as quickly as they could intent on not stopping until they were certain they were far enough away, or too tired to keep running. "That was insane...!" shouted Nick. "I know...!" shouted Carlton "But why are we running, we can-" "That guy is trying to kill me...!" shouted Joseph "and you guys for protecting me..." "To be fair, we ain't that close..." Carlton mumbled under his breath. "What was that...?" "Nothing..." The four made their way out the other side of the alley way, to a wide open park (okay seriously, how many wide open space does this city have...never mind), which was when The Guy landed, kicking up a cloud of dust. Everyone dead stopped, while he stood up and dusted himself. "How..." said Nicholas. "He's a Kaijin...!" shouted Nick. "To be fair..." said The Guy "I'm more of a Seijin..." The four gasped. "An invader...!" shouted Joseph. "No actually I'm a Star-" "Of course!" someone shouted. Everyone looked around, until they followed Guy's eye to see a figure on a building, standing on the edge, backing them. He wore a suit similar to the Special Forces, with a black jacket, red and black pants, a red helmet with no lips, a V shaped crest, and a V shaped insignia on his mundane chest armor, and a rather long scarf flapping in the wind. "Why else would he be after you lot? You are heroes, and he needs to take you out if he wishes to-" "Okay who the hell are you?!" The Guy shouted. "I am B-Man...!" "You have a V shaped insignia..." "...A translation error..." "We're speaking the same language...!" The strange man paused. "Circle of Element Warriors, remember your power, use it to defeat this evil...!" "Seriously, is no one going to listen to me?!" "B-Man...AWAY!!!" The Guy rubbed his eyes. "Oh, that's right, our morphers...!" shouted Joseph, each of them out a device, the same sort of object, but a different color. "Wow..." said The Guy "I'm not sure who's a bigger idiot..." "Hey...! B-man, is strong, and wise and capable and-" The sound of B-Man screaming out an explitive echoed around them before it was followed by the sound of something hitting into what sounded like a trashcan followed by the words 'I'm okay. "Unable to land to save his life..." The Guy finished "Look, since it seems me being unable to explain myself is a running gag at this point, how about we transform and be done with this..." "Right, wait, you don't get to tell us when to transform...!" The Guy took of his hat and place the buckle on his belt, metal cables shot out the side, wrapped around him and their clamps joined together at the back. "Henshin..." The buckle's face opened, performing the same phenomenon that his minions used, but The Guy's form was a navy blue body with silver lines down his side, a raised collar, and layered armor of arches down his arms and on he legs, with claws. He then put back on his hat. "Right, morphing time...!" said Joseph, poorly hiding his fear. The group spread out and held up their badge like devices. and shouted. "Element Power Activate!" with superfluous hand movements. The devices opened, releasing colored fields of particles then wrapped around them, forming armor. While their armor all had the same black and chrome under suit, their armor, their gauntlets, boots, and armor, were different colors and designs. Their eyes were behind black visors that wrapped around their temples, and their mouthplates were without features. Joseph was red, with a fire theme, with a flame shaped crest and blades on his elbows and calves. "Blazeman...!" he shouted. "Blizzardman...!" Carlton shouted. His armor was a light blue and grey, with crystal drills on his forearms, and his knee caps, while his shoulders had crystals for spikes. "Blitzman...!" shouted Nicholas. His yellow and chrome armor also had a crest and blades, but his were yellow and lightning themed. "Boulderman...!" Nick shouted. With his large shoulders, and the attachments to his forearms, he looked even smaller, thinner. This amber colored armor, was clusters of hexagons "Together..." said Joseph. "We are...!" said the four together. "...Wasting my time..." said The Guy, as he delivered a jump kick to Joseph's head, sending him skidding back. Part 4 "Hey...!" said Nick "You didn't let us-" The Guy deliver a punch to his gut, followed by an uppercut that flipped him over to his stomach. Carlton charged him, throwing a punch, but The Guy leaned back, letting it fly past him before he caught the fist and twisted it. He countered with a chop to the bend of Carlton's elbow and a back fist to his face before turning the stunned warrior around with his arm and kicking him into Nicholas who was charging. The two collided with each other, leaving Nicholas opened for The Guy's jump kick to the face that knocked him down and sent him skidding back. The Guy turned around and kneed Carlton sending him back and onto his stomach. The Guy turned around at the sound of a roar, he looked up to see Jospeh coming down for a punch to his face. The Guy simply sidestepped out of the way and back kicked Joseph in the back sending him flying forward onto his stomach and skidding. Upon stopping he, looked around and rolled away, mere seconds before The Guy's foot came down on his head. "You almost killed me...!" "Gee, how long did it take for you to figure that out..." "What...?" "He's been trying..." said Carlton before he paused "Never mind, just fight him!" Everyone got up and surrounded The Guy, who looked at them with an air of indifference. Everyone took a fighting stance around him as he casually shuffled about his shoulders. "Now...!" They charged him, jumped at him, or simply lunged. The Guy, simply ducked, as their blows hit each other and leaped up into the air, knocking them back. He landed over Joseph, punching him in the face before grabbing him by the throat and leaping away with him. "After him!" shouted Nick. "You sure..." said Carlton "I think it's fair to say that we don't stand a chance..." "Ha, ha, hah!!!" The group looked to see B-Man, standing at the other end of the alleyway, backing them. "My foolish pupils, do you not realize that-" "WHAT?!" "I said-" "I CAN'T HERE YOU FROM ALL THE WAY OVER THERE!" "Well if you would stop and listen, -" Carlton turned him around, the three of them right in front of him. "Okay B-Man, cut the B-S, and tell us how to beat that guy!" "Oi, this is not, I'm supposed to stand here looking mysterious and giving sage advice..." "You little..." "Shouldn't you be on a rooftop...?" asked Nick. All four were silent. "Ya know what forget it, look you guys just use your special abilities." "What...?' asked Nicholas. "...You're called the 'Circle of Elements' for a reason, or did your names not give it away?" The Guy dropped Joseph on the rooftop before landing a few feet ahead of him. Joseph got up and took a fighting stance as The Guy turned around. He threw a punch, only to be countered by a blow to the gut. Stunned, he was helpless against the numerous punches The Guy put into him before knocking him down. While his armor acted to protect him from blows, cushioning the impacts, it could not negate them. Joseph was on the ground, paralyzed with pain, when The Guy stomped his foot down on his neck, one of the least protected places on his armor, and forcibly closing his windpipe. He struggled, he fought, but it was useless. "So ends your reign of terror..." said The Guy with condemnation in his voice. Then he noticed it, the red glow in Joseph's eyes as he began to push the foot of his neck. Alarmed The Guy moved to do something, when blaster bolts in his back sent him flipping over and rolling away. "Yup, it's a running gag..." The Guy said annoyed. He got up and turned around. Joseph was coughing, but otherwise alive, and the Special Forces had arrived. "Huh, took you guys long enough..." "You're under arrest criminal!" shouted Red, the leader. "And like that my cool is officially gone." "What...?" The Guy leaped into the air, landing between the group. First came Red, who kicked at him, but The Guy deflected it, and elbowed him in his gut and then his face. Pink came from the opposite side, swinging, but The Guy caught her arm under his armpit and delivered a hammer strike to her chest, knocking the wind out of her and putting her on the floor. Yellow came and also tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg mid strike and threw of the side the of building. Green and Blue turned to run after before they remembered their situation and turned around in time for The Guy's double kick to land in their faces sending them flying of. The Guy then bore the brunt of Black's energy bullets as he rushed him, turned and elbowed him, grabbing the blaster out of his hand before he elbowed him in the face knocking him down. The Guy the guy turned to Joseph who had watch it all unfold and he was startled when The Guy pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Wasting no time he turned to ran. The Guy had already figured out what was going on turned and put Black in a choke hold with his legs as he forced him to hold the gun and fire, shooting energy bullets into Joseph's back, sending him off the side. "Finally..." The Guy said, before he knocked out Black. Part 5 Joseph fell, and all of time seem to slow down, to make each second a moment, wherein he could dread his inevitable demise. Of course he was forgetting that with his suit on, he could survive depending on how he landed, but his inability to summon such knowledge from his subconscience meant he fell down like a crash test dumby and was certain to die from the impact. There was fear and terror, and something else. From within his flight or fight response he could feel something, something savage, angry, reading and demanding to rampage... Jospeh came to on the ground on his feet in the middle of the crater he made upon impact. "What...?" "There you are...?" said his friends. They came running up to him. "Where is he?" asked Carlton. Black fell landing in the superhero pose before looking up as the other members of his squad gathered around, blasters drawn. Up above The Guy stood on the ledge, clearly agitated that Joseph had survived. "At this rate...glassing the city may be more effective." "We disagree..." He turned to his side to see the girl from before standing behind him. Suddenly she split apart, reality rippling around her as it happened. She became three. One was a young Asian girl in a red dress, short shorts, thigh high boots, a cape, a witch's hat somewhat too big for her head and a cape with a batman logo on the back. She had green prismatic eyes, well 'an' eye, her left eye was covered by an eyepatch with the symbol of a sinister grin upon it, the same symbol on the rock on her large wooden staff. To the left was a much taller woman of a paler complexion, deathly pale, in a black and purple Victorian style gown, and a black umbrella with a ghostly green underside. Her hair was a pale silver to the first girl's obsidian black hair. Her right eye was hidden behind a porcelain mask, while her visible eye, glowed a deep angry purple that conflicted with her stoic expression. The final girl, who was in the middle had swarthy skin, and a golden eye symbol on her forehead. She wore a simple outfit, of a shirt and black jeans with simple white sneakers. Her hair was several strands of gold, dirty blonde and orange, while her eyes were ruby read. She walked with a simple cane, a black shaft, with a golden and marble eyed eagle head with ruby eyes. "Oh come on...!" said the Asian girl on the right "One big boom and BAM, problem solved." "That is exactly the kind of destruction we're trying to avoid..." said the one in the middle. "We are here to see Z's annoyance is dealt with..." she retorted. "True..." said the gothic one on the left "But the only death I desire is the beast's." "Mindless destruction only adds to its power, the pain, the suffering..." said the one in the middle. "Do it fast enough and no one will feel a thing." said the one on the right. "And you call me cold hearted..." said the one in the middle. "Yup, so cold, it 'burns'..." she giggled, amused by her own jest. "Uhhh..." said The Guy "Can I just go and hand everyone their rears, so I can go home...?" The three looked at each other. Then the one in the middle materialized some cards which she tossed at him. With a swipe of his hand he caught them. "I don't really need these..." "Perhaps..." said the one in the middle "But your Star Warrior form is perhaps too potent for this world, ironic as that is. Besides, one of those cards has some of Z's power for the worse case possibility." "I see..." he said as he put away the cards "so why are you three girls...?" "Young women...and for some reason the materialization program I use decided that we would blend in more if we were magical girls." "So you guys can..." "No...!" she said, with the ground around them rumbling. "Awwwwww..." said the one on the right "I wanted to do pretty stuff..." "Oh please, everything around would probably just blow up..." the one on the right smirked. "Indeed..." said Z "I also would not mind feeling...pretty..." The other two just looked at her. "What...?" "Considering what you actually look like...do you have a complex about your appearance Z...?" She hissed. "And that's the bell to go..." said the one in the middle. She stomped her cane into the ground. "Behind you." The Guy, leaned his head to the side, and raised his fist, dodging Red's kick, and hitting him square in the groin leaving him rolling on the ground in pain and in the fetal position. "Not fair....not fair...!" Red said weakly. "This is battle, 'fair' has nothing to do with it." The Guy replied as he stood up. Red turned around, the three girls were gone. "Your bosses have abandoned you..." the other Special Forces members landed, followed by Joseph and his friends. "Don't talk like you understand what is going on, if you did, you would not be getting my way..." "Okay...then explain yourself..." Red shouted as the others aimed their weapons. The Guy pointed towards Jospeh. "He is a Kaiju..." Chapter 6 Everyone looked at Joseph before turning back to The Guy. "Are you dense...?" Pink asked. "Did I stutter woman...?" The Guy retorted. "Your friend there is a particular...unique kind of Kaiju, one who swims in death. He feeds on minus energy to restore himself, reincarnating every time he is slain. Edge King; but if he is destroyed before his monstrous revival, that will be the end of him." "You're kidding...!" Joseph shouted "You've hounded me for that mad theory!" "Kid, cosmicly relevant beings want you dead, and the only reason they have not smote you themselves is because they a non-interference policy of sorts..." "You mean they are weak and afraid...?!" Joseph snarled. The Guy titled his head. "What...?" "Seems that moment is drawing closer...So let's see what new gimmicks they gave me..." "Gimmicks...?" He pulled out a card and used it, suddenly golden particles gathered around him, and condensed as gilded lines of light on his armor. "Huh, Photonic Armor." "Team, take him down!" Shouted Red. "Circle of Element Warriors, let's go!" Joseph shouted. "Wait, who made you the leader...?" Nich asked, as The Guy started fighting the Special Forces. "What really? Now you want to do this...?!" "I'm just..." "I'm the fire themed guy, I'm the leader...!" "That...doesn't really make a whole lot of sense. Fire doesn't scream 'responsible'." The Guy conjured a light blade on his forearm which he used to slash the Special Forces, each blow releasing a flurry of sparks. "I have the passion, and heart to be the leader..." "No...you're more of a coward, and soft spoken..." Said Carlton. The Guy ducked beneath Black's punch, locking his arms under his armpits. "True..." said Niko "I mean we had to practically drag you out of your apartment to deal with this guy." The Guy headbutted Black, before kicking him into Yellow. "If not you would've still been there cowering..." The Guy swung his blade, deflecting a blaster bolt from pink. "I mean granted we, ran, but you never even bother to call the police on the guy..." The Guy swung his blade, releasing a wave of energy that downed the special forces. "ENOUGH!" Joseph shouted "I am the hero, I am the protagonist, you guys support me!" "Hey...!" the others shouted in anger. They noticed The Guy in the air coming down, and said nothing, only stepping back. Joseph stumbled forward from the slash on his back. He turned around in time to get the spin kick to the face which sent him flying over the edge. The Guy looked at the others, who simply stepped back, arms up harmlessly. He said nothing and jumped over. "So..." said Nich "We wait till Joseph gets his butt kicked, and then save him...?" The others nodded. "You sure you guys are friends...?" the special forces leader asked. "Huh...it's under consideration..." The Guy landed on his two feet, the concrete cracking beneath him. Joseph was a few feet away, getting up out of the shallow crater he made upon impact. "You...you...you cannot do this, you cannot win...!" "This entire fight disagrees with your statement..." "No...!" Joseph rushed forward throwing a flame covered fist. The Guy dodge and slashed with his blade, spraying sparks as Joseph was sent flying backwards, landing on his stomach. He tried to get up, but The Guy stomped down on his back, ready to stab him in the back of his head. The Guy moved to finished him off, but paused on instinct, his senses warning him of the danger, as he turned and crossed his arms, blocking the flying kicks from Joseph's friends. Each was surrounded by an aura of elemental might, as they delivered a triple kick to The Guy, sending him flying across the street. "You guys...thanks..." Joseph said as he got up. "They won't be thanking you afterwards..." said the strange girl. No one knew how she was suddenly just standing there in the middle of the street, but she turned to The Guy as he got up. "Your mission is a failure sadly, all that is left is to finish of Edge King, before he causes anymore damage." "Hey...!" said Joseph "So you're the crazy schutta that sent him after me, what did I ever do to you?" She turned towards him, with a look of such seriousness and contempt that the four were caught of guard. "You have made a mockery of the cycle of life and death. Were once birth, death and rebirth was a cycle of purification, you abuse it to continue your inequity." "My what...?" "You wickedness..." The Guy said as he stood next to his employer. "So, I guess I'm not getting the full amount?" "No...be the one to destroy him, and you get the seventy-five percent." "Good enough..." "Hold it...!" shouted the Special Forces leader. Blaster bolts sped through the air and paused in front of the girl, trembling as their momentum was unnaturally halted. "What...?" He said, as he and his team landed. "What do you want...?" she asked. "You're coming in to answer for your crimes!" "Crimes...?" "Unauthorized access to Morphing technology!" "Like those boys...?" "Their mentor paid for the licences..." "That policy sounds...unwise..." "Regardless, that is the law! You are also wanted for the use of an assassin!" "That is...a most amusing notion that you think your 'laws' have any manner of authority over us, but we set up all of this...to prevent...'that'." She said point towards Joseph. He was keeled over hand over his head. "Joseph...?" Carlton asked. "You alright buddy...?" Nick asked. "He's not going to be 'Joseph' in a few minutes..." she said "Edge King has been absorbing so much ambient minus energy from this city. Why do you think the number of Kaijin attacks have dropped in this area. They are all tired out, prey for a larger predator..." "Shut up...!" Nich shouted "Can't you see he's in pain... You, you did this...!" "No...you all allowed 'this' to happen, when you interfered with our agent." "Masters..." said The Guy "Can you not just stop this yourselves...?" "We have a non-interference policy. While Edge King offends us, he is neither Eldritch, nor has he directly moved against us. The law is clear." The blaster bolts sped past The Guy, hitting the wall behind him, as the girl was suddenly gone, as quickly as she had appeared. "She's gone..." said Pink "We need to capture her servant, perhaps he will talk...!" said Yellow. "You fools don't listen, or don't believe? I'm not the problem..." "Oh..." said Blue "and we're supposed to believe some weirdo child we've never met before. Do you know how many weirdo kids we meet that are actually Kaijin?" "I don't, nor do I care to know. I do know...normal people don't do 'that'...!" The Guy pointed at Joseph, who was on the ground, clutching his head, as his body radiated a dark purple and black aura, as purple bolts arced all over his body. "Joseph...?" Niko asked. Suddenly The Guy was behind him, he grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him away, and then turned and grabbed his two friends jumping away clutching all of them. It was just in time, as Joseph sat up, roaring, releasing a pulse of energy that knocked away the special forces, and shattered the buildings around them as he seemingly disappeared into his aura, an aura that was now expanding, growing to a massive size. Chapter 7 Joseph's dark energy grew massive, rising to a size some hundred and fifty feet, at least, before morphing. It took on a bipedal shape with a large, long tail, and morphed into a creature of flesh and blood. Its head had a large triangular shape mouth with a glasgow opening, two glowing red lines for eyes, and large backward pointed horns. It skin was near black grey, with markings of red metal all over its body, along with red orbs, in pairs, resembling eyes. Its left hand was clawed, while its right arm with a spiked mace head. On its back were two massive purple crystals over its shoulder, along smaller crystals running down its back. 'Joseph', Edge King, roared, shattering more windows as he began to rampage, smashing buildings with his mace hand, his tail, and fire balls from his mouth. "How..." said Niko, sitting up on a building "How could Joseph...be a monster?" With him were his remaining friends. "Such is life kid..." they looked back to see The Guy, standing with arms crossed, and Photonic Armor gone. "One minutes everything is fine, next you find out your girlfriend is actually your secret ex-friend turned nemesis, who you're beginning to ask questions about." "What...?" Carlton asked. "Don't fret about it. Oh look, the Special Forces survived..." The group turned to see several large vehicles, gargantuan vehicles speeding towards Edge King. There was a massive black mobile fortress on tank treads. A smaller red wheeled vehicle, still massive by conventional standards, two train like vehicles moving on tracks made of hard light particle they were generating, and a flying vehicle with sets of two rotor blades. The vehicles began to harass the monster with their beams, and photon bullets. The group simple stood and watched. "Well, that's not going to do it..." said The Guy "They need more fire power to-" "So...!' Everyone turned to see B-Man standing on the edge of the rooftop backing them. "...Your evil plan has been realized, corrupting one of my pupils into a monster, but-" The Guy pointed at him, firing a bullet of sparkling white energy, that shattered and cracked the concrete beneath his feet causing him to tumble over. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He collided face first into the cement bellow. "Uhm..." asked Carlton "What happened to our friend...?" "As I was first trying to explain, you friend is the reincarnation of a Kaiju called Edge King." "What...?" said Nicholas, skeptical "How does that work?" "Didn't you hear the name 'Edge' King. It swims in death and darkness...providing it has gathered enough energy to rise up again." "Energy...?" Niko asked. "Minus Energy, the psychic emanations of dark emotions, sadness, grief, fear, rage, hate, despair, so on and so forth." "But...this is a city of heroes..." "Aye, a city of heroes who have taken on a trend to be dark and brooding. A city where Kaijin are allowed to kill people when they could've been saved just to be dark and 'mature'. From its heroes and from the civilian population that has lost faith in most of them, there is much minus energy around here for him to collect." "But why now...?" "Simple, his own anger and darkness served as the initial catalyst. That the beast inside sensed my masters it probably did this to quickly escape." "Escape...?" "Even if it dies, it will just reincarnate as another person. Most likely though it intends to rampage, feed of the suffering it is causing and then take off into space." "Aren't you going to stop it...?" Nicholas asked. "I'm waiting..." "For what...?" "Time to form the Mega Bot...!" The Special Forces leader shouted over the speaker system. The vehicle broke of their assault from Edge King, and glowed as they all somehow floated into the air, each with their respective colors. Black's vehicle became a pelvic section with a pair of legs. Red's became the torso with a head. Yellow and Blue became arms and Pink's machine became a backpack as they landed before Edge King. "Special Forces Mega-" Edge King spat a fireball into the machine putting it on its back. "Huh..." said The Guy, "He's smarter in his Kaiju form...or this incarnation was just dumb..." Edge King turned towards them, and spat a fireball. "Oh crap..." Joseph's friend all exclaimed. The Guy raised his hands, erecting a sparkling white field, that served as a barrier around them, blocking the blue flames. "What..." said Carlton, realizing that said power was not from his suit. "How did you..." Edge King was walking towards them, only to be stopped by the various energy bullets and beams striking it in the side, from the robot. "We're not done with you!" Red shouted. The robot charged Edge King as he turned around. "NO YOU FOOLS!" The Guy shouted. It was too late. The robot threw a punch, which the monster caught, to the team's surprise. It then proceeded to beat them about with its mace hand, spark and pieces of metal flew of with each blow. Quickly enough its head was nearly destroyed before it fired a blue fire ball into its face putting on the ground, as a column of smoke rose up from its head. "Well...My turn then..." The Guy pulled out a card, the glowing card he was given, and the glowing face morphed into the image of a hero, similar to his current form. "Ah...makes sense..." The Guy mused aloud. "What does...?" Niko asked. He ignored him. The Guy put the card through the arc, where it turned into particles of energy, ribbons of light that flowed back onto his bracer. The arc sat down as a plate was put over the bracer, a silver and blue plate with blue wing appendages, and a yellow rectangular button. He put up his forearm, the bracer facing forward, and put his other fist on the button, the plate sliding down and the wings opening up. "Rising Flash...!" The Guy shouted. "Realize!" The device shouted "Starman The Guy!" Chapter 8 Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots Category:Fan Episodes Category:Parodies